


Chaos Worlds

by dragon117



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Phineas and Ferb, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon117/pseuds/dragon117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well Sonic Heros, Phineus, Ferb, Friends, Charles, Erin, Wing, Carly and Kit all got suck into the MLP World as there worlds merge into one. Now they wind up in Twilight house and even a Car in her home. So they have some explaining to do and also how </p><p>they will get Kit out of Twilight house too?</p><p>Erin own by BubbleMomoko15 </p><p>Wing own by Angelthewingedcat </p><p>Carly own by Cmara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

MLP/Phineus and Ferb/Sonic The Hedgehog Crossover 

Mobius 

Dr. Eggman Naga was fighting Sonic and his Friends as he have all Seven Chaos Emeralds to Bring out Jack Rabbit as he was smiling 

Sonic: Dr. Eggman Naga you need to stop this now because if you add A lot of Chaos Engery into him then it will be too much! 

Dr. Eggman Naga: ENOUGH! I AM THE GREAT DR. EGGMAN NAGA AND YOU ARE TOO LATE BECAUSE YOUR EX-FRIEND ONE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON HIM JOIN ME ON HIS OWN FREE WILL TO RE IMAGE MOBIUS INTO MY OWN LIKING. NOW HE IS CHAOS JACK RABBIT! MY NEW CREATION SHOW THEM YOUR POWERS! 

Chaos Jack: YES MASTER EGGMAN NAGA! 

Tails: SONIC GET READY HE ABOUT TO BLAST ALOT OF CHAOS ENGERY AT YOU AND YOU WON’T HAVE A CHANCE TO DODGE IT!

Sonic: Don’t worry Tails I will try.

Chaos Jack: CHAOS BLAST!

Then it happen the Chaos engery was too stable as it began to open a portal to another world and then began to suck everyone in even mobius.

Dr. Eggman Naga: WHAT THE? HOW! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! 

Sonic: I WARN YOU EGGMAN NAGA! 

Blaze: YOU SEE EGGMAN NAGA YOU ARE A FOOL! TOO MUCH CHAOS ENGERY CREAT A BIG PORTAL TO SUCK EVERYTHING IN AND NOW YOU DOOM US ALL! 

Neo Metal Sonic: WELL YOU GOT US IN A JAM!

Dr. Eggman Naga: SHUT UP! 

*  
Danville, Tri-State Area 

In Phineas and Ferb Home as the boys were making on a new device get them form one area to another in 1 second. Then Candace see her brothers were working on the invention and went to tell her mom. 

Candace: MOM PHINEAS AND FERB BUILDING SOMETHING OUTSIDE! 

Linda: That nice Dear and now I need to make Dinner. 

Then she left as Candace groins and then decide call her friend Stacy. 

Candace: Well Talking to my Friend Stacy will clam me down but I will be watching them like a Hawk. Like a Hawk.

Then she went to call her friend as Isabella, Fireside Girls, Baljeet, and Buford came to the yard. 

Isabella: What you doing Phineas?

Phineas: Me and Ferb making a Quick Transporter that get you point A to Point B in 1 Second with out use of walking or Driving a car. Even waiting in long lines for a Plane ticket. 

Isabella; Cool. 

Baijeet: THAT IMPOSSIBLE! 

While they talking Perry the Platypus was getting a call. Then he went behind the house, put his hat on and open the secret door to his lare. Then turn on the computer as Major Monogram was there too and giving Perry the report. 

Major Monogram: AH Perry Doofenshmirtz is building something evil I Need you go there and check it out. Also Stop him too. 

Perry; Grrr (I am on my way Chief) 

Major Monogram: Good 

Carl: Major your Jimmy Johns is here. 

Major: AH One with out Cheese?

Carl: YES it is the one with out Cheese, I check and the Deliver person saying that they got your order right. 

Major: GOOD.

*  
Singers: DOOFENSHMIRTZ! 

Inside of his Apparment. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was working on the same thing Evil Quick Transporteanator (Really?) 

Dr. Heinz: HAY I LIKE SAYING ANATOR! AUTHOR JERK!

Author Voice: WHAT WAS THAT DOOFENDERTS?

Dr. Heinz: Nothing.

Author Voice: YEA YOU BETTER NOT BACK TALK TO ME! *to the audiences* “Sorry everyone we returning you to your reassure broadcasting secudile.

Norm came in as he brining in Muffins.

Norm: Un who was that boss?

Dr. Heinz: It was no one Norm and did you bring my muffins?

Norm: Yes I did and now I am going to listen to my music. 

Then he set the muffins down on the table and then left. 

Then Perry crash into the window.

Singers: DO DO DO WAH! AGENT PERRY! 

Dr. Heinz: Ah Perry you just in time for Lunch. 

Then he push the button Agent Perry was trap in a Super Cage, as he trying get out but no use and then he looking at Dr. Heinz. 

Dr. Heinz: Now Time to activated. 

Then he pull the lever to turn it on. 

*  
Then Phineus did the same as both of them went on and then began to pull them in. 

Isabella: PHINEUS WHAT GOING ON?

Phineus: I THINK THE TRANSPORTER IS OVERLOADING AND SUCKING US IN! 

Candace See this and then went to get them too. 

Candace: PHINEUS WHAT GOING ON?

Then Candace was pull in as she screams, then Jeremy Johnson came to see her but he get pull in same as Stacy Hirano, then Fireside Girls got suck in, Buford got pull in along with Baljeet, Then Ferb got suck in and then Phineus was the last one get suck in too. 

All: ARGGGGG! 

Then they dissaperd as Linda came out. 

Linda: Candace, Phineus and Ferb? 

Then she didn’t see anyone.

Linda: Lawrence Love did you see the kids?

Lawrence came out and then looking too. 

Lawrence: Maybe they went to the Fair I gust. 

Linda: I hope they be back for dinner.

Then they went inside. 

*  
Then Dr. Heinz, Perry got pull in too then Norm came out and got pull in. 

Dr. Heinz: WHAT THE? 

Perry: GRRRRR (NOW YOU DID IT BUSTER!) 

Norm: I WONDER WERE WE GOING?

Dr. Heinz: I HAVE NO CLUE! 

Then they got suck in too. 

*  
In the AU World. 

AU Dr. Heinz was thinking about something since he broke out Jail and then a portal was near him. Then began to pull him in.

AU Dr. Heinz: WHAT THE?

Then he was gone too. 

*  
On Interstate 10 

Charles was driving The new Knight Rider Kit towards Danville along with him are Erin in the Front Seat of the Car, Carly and Wing in the back seat while both of them were sleeping since it was a long ride to Danville. As they plan go see Phineus, Ferb and there friends too. But Erin wasn’t sleepy she was looking outside of the window and also Charles just have music on too. Also Asking Kit A lot of Questions. 

Erin: Are you Other Kit brother, Cousin, Twin, Uncle, And DAD? Can you do any other voice imprecations? Can you travel though time? 

Kit was annoyed with this and decide say this.

Kit (Val Kilmer voice): ONE I am not Kit Son, Twin or Cousin or Uncle and Dad We just Created form different year. Two I am not the Deloran form Back to the Future. Three I haven’t do Voice Imprecations! 

Then he look at Charles. 

Kit: Charles why your sister always ask me a lot of questions? 

Charles: Kit One don’t be mean to my Sister ok, Two She just curious and a Toon too. So Just be nice to her ok or I will put sugar into your tank

Kit: YOU WOUDN’T DARE! 

Charles: I would. 

Then Erin laughing at Kit on that. 

Then a Portal appears on the Road as Charles Stops the car. While Carley and Wing getting up. 

Erin: WHAT IS THAT?

Charles: I have no ideal! 

Kit: It a Portal and well going to suck us in NOW

Then it began to pull The Car into the Portal. 

Then Charles push the Gas peddle hard as he turn the car around, then trying to get away and looking at the Girls. 

Charles: OK Put Keep the seat belts on! 

Then Carly, Wing put there Seat Belts on as Erin did a toon Thing put a lot of Seat Belts around her and then Charles began to keep the Car moving. 

Charles: KIT PUSTUE MODE AND TURBO BOST NOW!

Then Charles Change form The Shelby Mustang into the Shelby Mustang Cobra 2.0 As he began to go Fast Turbo boost but the Gravational Pul was stronger and began to pull them in. 

Charles: GIRLS HANG ON! 

Then they get suck in as they Screams. 

All even Kit: ARGGGGGGGG! 

Then they were gone. 

*  
Equestria 

Twilight was going to do a magic spell on a Ruby. Then Spike came in and he wasn’t happy follow by Pinky, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Futtershy. 

Pinky: TWILIGHT SOMETHING BAD GOING TO HAPPEN!

Twilight: Like what Pinky?

Pinky: OUR WORLD AND OTHER WORLDS GOING TO MEARGE INTO ONE!

Twilight: WHAT?

Applejack: I HEARD HER PINKY AND SHE TELLING THE TRUTH THIS TIME!

Rainbow Dash: YEA TWILIGHT!

Futtershy: I HEARD IT TOO

Rarity: SAME HERE

Spike: ME TOO!

Twilight: Girls and Spike there now way our World will Merge with others.

Then a Bright light Cover everyone and Equestria then once it was gone then there world was Merge with Earth and Mobius.

Twilight was Shock see this.

Then All of sudden Sonic Heroes, Phineus, Ferb and there Friends fall on the Ponies. Then they got up and shaking there Heads. 

Pinky: DID ANYONE GET THAT NUMBER OF A TRUCK?

Twilight: Spike Send a Message to the Princess and Tell them that the World is Merging! 

Then Big Object in the sky coming down Fast. 

Sonic: UN GUYS INCOMING!

Applejack: HE RIGHT! 

Then they move out of the way in time as The Ford Shelby Mustang Cobra land on the ground hard. Then 4 Humans shaking there heads even Kit shaking cobwebs off too. 

Charles looking around as he see Main Six, Sonic Heroes and Phineus, Ferb Charters too. Then he Looking at the Girls. 

Charles: Ok We not in USA anymore.


	2. Part 2: Villians and heros meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero's and Villians Meet

In the Changeling Empire.

As Queen Chrystials, King Sombra were planing to invade Canterlot and Chrystal Empire. Then a portal open as other villains fell to the ground, then Queen Chrystials and Sombra looking at them.

King Sombra: Who are you?

Queen Chrystials: You better tell us or I will summon my Changelings!

Dr. Eggman Naga: I AM DR. EGGMAN NAGA AND I WAS SENT HERE BY THE CHAOS EMERALDS TO THIS WORLD!

Dr. Heinz: I am Dr. Heinz Doofenderts and I was sent by my Evil Quick Transporteanator sent me here too.

King Sombra; That make since.

Queen Chrystials: Well how about you two help us take over Canterlot and www ill give you two something in return.

Voice: I think that a good Ideal but your Foes are here too with the Main Six.

Eggman Naga: What you mean?

Then V came out with his army too and he was smiling.

V: Well Let say your arch ememrmy Sonic and his Friends. Also Agent Perry and his owners are here too.

Dr. Heinz: WHAT AGENT PERRY IS HERE?

V: Yes along with my 4 Arch Emermies Charles, Erin, Carly and Wing The Heroes must be taken care off. But I know Discord Join them too.

King Sombra: He is a Traitor to us.

Queen CHrystials: Yea Ever Since Futtershy turn him into a Goody Too Shoes only me and Sombra are the two Evil Beens in Equestria.

V: What if I Recruited Lighting Dust, Gilda, Flim, Flam Brothers, Garble and his Friends. But Trixie is a Tricky one and we will let Fait see what path she will chose our side or Twilight side. I will talk to her and let her know that Twilight can’t be trusted it.

King Sombra: Good Plan.

Queen Chrystials: Ok We in but we really want Trixie to join us.

Eggman Naga: I am In too.

Dr. Heinz: Same here.

V: Good I send a message to Lighting Dust, Gilda, Flim, Flam Brothers, Garble and his Pals to meet us here while I go talk to Trixie. Then we will make up plans to take over Equestria. Also either make the Hero’s Submit to us or be destroy. HAHHAHHAHAHAHAh

*  
Twilight: I See so you saying that Chaos Emeralds, your Quick Transporter and My Magic have bring you here?

Sonic: That sums it up.

Rainbow Dash: One Question. HOW DID A CAR GET INSIDE OF TWILIGHT HOUSE?

Kitt: Gee I wonder how?

Twilight: Don’t worry I have a spell to take Kitt outside of my house with out hurting the door.

Then she use her magic spell to put Kit outside of her Tree house, As Erin, Carly, Charles and Wing were shock and amazed by this too.

Erin: WOW that was some spell.

Carly: That one way get a Car out of the House.

Wing: You said it Carly.

Charles: Un Thanks Twilight for that.

Rainbow Dash: One thing Charles

Charles: Yea?

Rainbow Dash: How Fast Your Car go?

Charles: You mean Kit?

Rainbow Dash: Yea

Charles: Oh it go Speed up to March 4.

Rainbow Dash and Sonic Jaws drop. “WHAT?”

Charles: Kit is one of the kind also have a weapons system, Bio Matrix Scanner, Windshield Projection, Backup Mainframe Processor, Turbo Boost, Hood Surface Screen, Offensive Missiles, Gatling Guns, Laser, EMP, Anti-Missile Flares, Anti-Traction Compound Dispenser, Interior Tear Gas Dispenser, Ski Mode, 3D Object Printer, Printer, Fingerprint Overlay Printer, Weapons Cache, First Aid, Self-Destruct and Earwig.

Futtershy: I like the First Aid Part.

Sonic: So with Turbo Boost it can go to March 5 or Brake the sound Bearer?

Charles: Yes it can. Now Also it can Transform. Attack Mode, Attack Mode II, Ford F-150 FX4, Ford F-150 11, Ford E-150 Cargo Van, Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor, Ford Mustang GT, Ford Mustang Convertible, Ford Flex, 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 302.

All: WOW.

Rainbow Dash: Ok Charles how about you, Me, Sonic and Shadow in a Race. Let See who is the Fastest here!

Sonic: I am in

Shadow: I will Join in too see how Fast is this KITT

Charles: Ok Fine.

Rainbow Dash: Winner must buy everyone Apple Cider.

Charles: You on. Also I have Dollars and I wonder how I can Change my Money into Bits?

Erin, Carly, Wing, Phineus, Ferb and there Human Friends: Same here.

Twilight: Well since we do get some Humans we have a Exchange in Canterlot and they can help you with that.

Then Spike Breve Green Fire as he read the message.

Spike: Twilight I see that you made some friends form another world and I want to see them. So Bring your Friends to Canterlot. So Me and Luna will like to meet them.

Sing Princess Celestial.

Twilight: Well Dash that Race have to be on hold Princess Celestial and Luna want to see our human friends.

Charles: Well we will be happy to meet her anyway.

Sonic: Right.

Phenius: Same here.

Twilight: We can take the train there.

Carly: I want to ride the Train.

Erin: Same here.

Wing: Me too.

KITT (outside of the Tree House): Peace and Quite.

Charles: Well ok.

Twilight: Don’t you worry Charles we will watch them.

Phenius me, Ferb and Isabella want to Ride with you Charles.

KITT (Heard that): Oh Joy More Questions.

Then they get into KITT as Sonic, Shadow Race there while Rainbow Dash Flew, Charles with Phenius, Ferb and Isabella Drove off Fast catching up to them. As Twilight and others get into the Train as it head towards Canterlot.

(Also I don’t know how Fast KITT in Knight Rider 2008 Go they didn’t say and KITT Can be sacasted some times too but he will grow on you once you get to know him better.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Villians bring Delia and Dark end 
> 
> Adding Stitch the Japan one

Part 3 Back in the Changeling Empire.

Queen Chrystials: But in order to take over the earth, we need someone to take care of this Human Call Charles Roberts.

King Sombra: Yes he and his friends form another world could be trouble for us.

Dr. Eggman looking up files and then found this.

Dr. Eggman: I found the perfect Candaite, her name is Delia she is a evil genius like me but have a incompited Sidekick call Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel. Also she made a Powerful Experiment and Almost Powerful as 626 Stitch Name Dark End and he can be a match for Charles.

Queen Chrystials: I like this one can you send her here.

Dr, Eggman: Already working on a transporter device and Dr. Doofinemertz is helping he too. It should be up soon.

Queen Chrystials: Good call me when it ready. I need to test Charles powers see if they for real and if they are then Dark End will Finishes the job.

Dr. Hinez: Well I done anyway.

King Sombra: WHAT HOW?

Dr. Hinez: Norm help us too.

Norm: Yep I did.

Dr. Eggman: At lease your robot is Smarter than my two Robots.

Ober and Clunker: WE Smart!

Dr. Eggman: HA!

Queen Chrystials: OK Bring her in!

Dr. Hinez: Ok I need to tap in Glacit Prison first then Yune House and then we will have them.

Then they set the coda rents, then a Green Female Alien came out with a Experiment and then they looking around.

Delia: Were Am I and how I get here?

Queen Chrystials: You in my Kingdom and Equestria. I am Queen Chrystials, this is King Sombra, Dr, Eggman and Dr. Hinez Doomansfurs.

Delia: I See why you need me and Dark End?

Dark End: Well What you need me for?

Queen Chrystials: Because Someone is a Match for Dark End name Charles Roberts and he is strong.

Dark End: How Strong?

Queen Chrystials: Well Never see him in action but he do have a Blue Aura glowing.

Delia: So were is this Charles is?

Queen Chrystials: He in Canterlot with my Foes Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Futtershy and Pinky Pie. They heading to see Princess Celestial and Luna. But don’t let there Cute look fool you they have Powers even Magic Powers too and stronger also.

Dark End: HAHAHAHAHA No Ponies is Stronger than me. Well I am going to test them see how strong there are.

Dr. Eggman: Also My Foes Sonic, Shadow and there Friends there too. Also Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Sliver and Blaze can use the Chaos and Sole Emeralds to power them self up and I see this. It Call Chaos Control and it can bring there power more stronger than yours Dark End.

Delia: Him I see. Dark End need to take a Chaos Emerald form them and see if he can get more power. I did add one thing to that and I need to see if this will work. Then even with Chaos Control they not a match.

King Sombra: Also that Traitor Discord is with them too. He is strong also.

Delia; I think Dark End should Pay them a Visited Right Dark End.

Dark End: Right Delia HAHAHAHAAHHAAH.

*  
In Canterlot

They arrive to see the Princess while thinking seeing humans for the first time and other creatures too.

Princess Celestial: Twilight told me about you and I See that her magic may cause your Transporters

Twilight: Well Sorry on that but you are like to stay with us.

Erin: YAAAAAA

Twilight: Until we get your Transporter fix.

Carly: That good Twilight and Let hope.

Derpy: YAAAAA More Muffins for everyone.

Then explosion happen as Dark End came with Dr. Eggman Robots, Queen Chrystials Changelings and Dr. Hines Doomiferizes Robots too.

Dark End: HAAHAHHAHA Hello Everyone we must destroy you now so Sorry on that HAHAHHAH.

Wing: Who is this Charture?

Charles: That Dark End form Stitch the Animated not Lilo and Stitch one.

Twilight; It Queen Chrystials Changelings too.

Sonic: Dr. Eggman Robots.

Perry: GRRR GRRR (Dr. Hinez Doomfusmers Robots)

Phienus: Well It Dr. Hienz Robots and I wonder what they doing here.

Celestial: So Queen Chrystials Sent you here.

Dark End: Well yea also a Pony with Green eyes and smoke was with her too.

Twilight: KING SOMBRA!

Luna: So that what they want.

Derpy: AHHHA Gust he want a Muffin.

Dark End: I DON”T WANT A STUPID MUFFIN! YOU IDOIT PONY (This how Dark End Cute but Mega Evil) Then he Fire a Blast towards Derpy.

All (Expect Charles): DERPY LOOK OUT!

Derpy: WHAT?

Then Charles running fast as he Jumps in front of the Blast then grab Derpy then it expo lied on them.

Dark End: So Much for that Human HAHAHAHAHA

Then it clears as Charles was alive and Shilding Derpy while looking at her.

Charles: Are you ok Derpy?

Derpy: I am fine and thanks for saving me Charles.

Celesita; A Human Save Her. There are some humans that do have the heart to save others.

Rainbow Dash: Wow he Awesome.

Erin: Hay he my Play Brother. Since he save my life too.

Carly: Same here.

Wing: I meet him and he is a hero too.

Dark End: Ok he is strong.

Charles then turn to Dark End as his Power began to glowing with Blue Aura while his eyes turn yellow with a dragon slit like eyes and he was growing to Dark End

Charles: No one Hurt Derpy and get away with it Dark END. NOW YOU GOING TO PAY FOR IT!

Dark End: HA BIG MAN TALK ROBOTS AND CHANGELING ATTACK THEM CHARLES IS MINE!

Charles: Guys and Girls Levee Dark End to me. You Deal with the Robots and the Changelings. Also Erin, Carly and Wing Give them Some pain TOO!

Erin, Carly and Wing: RIGHT CHARLES!

Erin: Sugar Chars come on out.

Erin Sugar Chars: RIGHT ERIN!

Erin: MY OWN HEART UNLOCK!

Then she began to transformed into Moonlight Luna.

Erin: MOONLIGHT LUNA!

Then she see the Changelings coming towards her.

Moonlight Luna: MOONLIGHT BLAST!

Then she blast the Changelings as they were KOED.

Luna: WOW she became me.

Then Wing use her Gem of Light to turn into a Panther as she knocking down the Other Changelings and Dr. Eggman Robots too.

Carly: Ghastly Come on out!

Gastly: GASTLY!

Carly: GASTLY USE NIGHTSHADE ON THE CHANGELINGS!

Gastly: GASTLY! *Then Use Nightshade on the Changelings as they got knock down too.*

Sonic Heroes Fighting Dr. Eggman Robots as Sonic and Rainbow Dash use the Double Tornado on the Robots then smash them. Phenius, Ferb and there friends helping Twilight, Pinky, Futtershy, Rarity and Applejack Beat up the Changelings even Dr. Hinez Robots too.

Then Dark End and Charles began to Fighting each other as they triad power for power. Moves for moves, blow for blows and they try to test there powers out.

Dark End: OK I HAVE TO GO ALL OUT *Then he turn into a Monster* “BECAUSE I AM TAKING THIS TO THE NEXT LEVEL!

Charles: SO AM I HYBIRD MODE!

Then Charles turn into a Hybrid of a Dragon, Cat, Wolf, Ferret and Human as he was growing too. Then Powering up to Level 14. While Dark End Power up to Level 14 too.

OK Who will win this fight Stay tune next time for Part 4 of MLP/PHIENUS and Ferb/SONIC/STITCH CROSSOVER!


	4. Chris Roberts VS Dark End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dark End hurt Derpy. That Set Charles off. As he bring his Anti side out Chris and Chris form a pack with Charles. That he will never harm the hero's but he can hut the villians as he became the new Shadow the Hedgehog

Charles, Dark End was in a DBZ fight as they keep fighting and was getting no ware too. Then Dark End decide to then this. 

Dark End: TIME TO END THIS NOW 

Dark End form his hands into a X shape as Dark Engery began to form and then he smirks. 

Charles; What he up too? 

Dark End: TRY THIS FOR SIZE DARK SPEARS !

Then he send his attack towards Charles as they going fast then he blocking all of them but one got though then heading towards him and then Derpy jumps in front of Charles to take the hit. 

Charles: DERPY! 

Erin, Wing and Carly: OH NO! 

Derpy: I want to save you Charles since you Save me and now we are even too.

Charles: Derpy *To Twilight and otihers* “Twilight Please take care of Derpy and I got Dark End to take care of.” 

Twilight: We will do that and Give Dark End for what FOR too. 

Rainbow Dash: YEA Charles.

Futtershy: KICK HIS BUTT! 

Applejack: I agree with them give Dark End a thrashing 

Rarity: I don’t like to fight but if Derpy get hurt then give him for what for too. 

Pinky: YEA GO CHARLES! 

Charles: THANKS GIRLS *To Dark End*: NOW LET ME SHOW YOU MY OTHER POWER! 

Dark End: OTHER POWER? WHAT HA WHAT OTHER POWER?

Charles: YOU WILL SEE *Then Dark Red Engery began to glow around Charles as his eyes turn red and smiles* 

Erin: HE GOING TO BRING CHRIS OUT?

Twilight: WHO IS CHRIS?

Carly: Charles Anti Side and Well he not a nice guy too. 

Wing: Well Didn’t knew Charles Dark side until I Found out and he not the guy you want to be friends. 

Chris: I CAN HEAR YOU. Lucky for you Erin, Wing and Carly. Also Citizens of Eqeustria that I won’t attack you even Derpy since I made a Pack with Charles and after he beat me 509 Times. Charles, Shadow told me that I can do good, well when I see Shadow the Hedgehog Do good then Some how it Change me into a better person say a Anti-Hero like Shadow and Now I am going to do Good by KICKING DARK END BUT. NO ONE MESS WITH MY NEW FRIENDS AND DARK END YOU MADE A POWERFULL EMEMRY!

Discord was shock. “SO he like me now?” 

Futtershy: Yes He is and I do be levee him now. 

Twilight: Same here. 

Applejack: I do too. 

Rainbow Dash: Well at lease he cooler than you Discord. 

Rarity: I also agree too and he do have good Fastion scenes. 

Pinky: He could be cool at parties like Shadow. 

Carly: Shadow Teach him how to be good? Never see that coming. 

Erin: Same here 

Wing: Me too. 

Shadow: I did Teach him how to be nice like Sonic Taught me. 

Dark End: YOU DON’ T LOOK THAT STORNG TIME TO END YOU DARK BLAST! 

Then Dark End send his attack Towards Chris as Chris was standing there then the attack hit him and smoke was there. 

All: CHRIS! 

Then once it was gone Chris was not there and they were shock. 

Twilight: WOW were did he go.

Dark End: HUN?

Chris Voice: OH Dark End you miss me by a mile. 

Then Chris was behind Dark End as his power was glowing with Red engery. 

Dark End turn around and was shock. 

Dark End: WHAT THAT BLAST SHOULD KILLED YOU? 

Chris: Well I Move as speed of lighting. 

Dark END: DODGE THIS DARK FIRE BLAST! 

Then Dark End send his attack as Chris block the attack with one hand and smiles. 

Erin: WOW HE BLOCK THAT ATTACK WITH ONE HAND! 

Dark End: NO NO WAY NO ONE CAN’T BLOCK THAT. 

Chris; NOW TIME TO END THIS AND REMEMBER I GOT A MOVE THAT GOING TO STOP YOU! 

Dark End: WHAT THAT?

Then Chris dissaperd as he reapers behind Dark End then Grab his shoulder. 

Chris: THIS ABSORBAN! 

Dark End: WHAT?

Then Chris Asborbing Dark End power as Dark End Screams but once the Screams died down he was powerless and can’t attack 

Chris: Now you are weak so GO 

Dark End: I WILL BE BACK WIHEN MY POWER IS RESTORED! 

Then Dark End, Changlings and Robots Left as they Cheering. Then Derpy was heel by Twilight, Futtershy and Celestia too. 

Then Charles came back as he shaking his head and then went down. 

Charles; Well gust that a shaker. 

Erin: Well Charles you did it.

Carly: You Just save us. 

Wing: Became Chris to save us too. 

Charles: Well Chris was the hero anyway. 

Twilight: I know. So We make Chris our friend too.

Celestia: I agree too. Chris is a Ally to Equestria and us too. 

Charles: Thanks but I think Chris want to come out too. 

Charles then went to Derpy as he hugging her and rubbing her hair too. “Hope you get better.” 

Derpy: I will. Derpy! *Derp Smiles* 

*  
King Sombra: WHAT HOW?

Delila: DARK END HOW DID CHARLES BEAT YOU?

Dark End: It wasn’t Charles. IT was his Anti Side Chris Roberts and he can absorbed anyone Powers. 

King Sombra: WHAT? How.

Dr. Eggman: I HEARD CHRIS ROBERTS BEFORE AND HE DID BETRAY ME ONCE TOO.

King Sombra: Seams that you know about Chris More Doctor Eggman 

Doctor Eggman: I DO AND HE WORST THAN SHADOW. 

King Sombra: Means we need to bring in a Powerfull Villian stronger than Chris. I think We need to Bring Tirek into our Villian Circle.


	5. Chapture 5: Heros and Villians Taking a brake from fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heros and villians taking a brake form fighting. So get ready for slapstick fun and bonding too.

Hero’s having a brake now. 

Erin, Tails went with Twilight to learn about Pony Magic since she want to enhance her magic. Spike, Rarity having a date of there own. Rainbow Dash introduce Sonic to her other Boyfriend Fireblaze since she do love Sonic but she also love Fireblaze and he live in the mountains. Cary want have her pokemon meet Futtershy animals and she went with Futtershy. Wing went with Applejack to meet with the Apple Family too. As For Charles well he having a date with Derpy while Dinky is playing with the CMC and her other friends. Since the Villians not planing yet. 

Cut to Near the Everfreet Forest as Charles, Derpy having a pick nick with Muffins, Glass of Milk too while he was looking at her and eating one of the Muffins that she made too. 

Charles: Nice muffins you got there Derpy. 

Derpy: Thanks charles and I just made them just right too. *Then she put a Derp Face too* “Derpy.” 

Charles smiles. “Yep you did and they are good. But you are cute too. 

Derpy; Ahh Thanks Charles *Hugging Charles as Charles Blushing* 

Charles petting Derpy hair too as they looking at the sunset. 

Then Chris was gagging. “Man wish I can have someone to love but listen to this and this couldn’t be toucher?” 

Voice Appears: Well it Chris Roberts and Never see you before too.

Chris looking for the voice. “UN who are you and show your self. Also How did you get into Charles mind?” 

Then a Gray Mare came out as she was look like Derpy but her coat was dark gray, she wearing Glasses, her hair was straight and comb. her eyes weren’t cross eyed. “Name Ditz Hooves AKA Discordit Derpy or Anti Derpy.” 

Chris: Well what a cutie, Gust Discord bring you out and you do look cute. 

Anti Derpy: Thanks, but yea that when Discord messing with the Main Six, then turn Ponyville and also bring me out of Derpy mind. Now I am inside of her mind and just playing with her. 

Chris: Same way I play with Charles but not anymore since Dark End Runnined my fun anyway and I plan to Hurt him. 

Anti Derpy: Yea Dark End did running my fun too. Gust once the Villians are gone then we go back to playing with our Goody two shoes selfs. 

Chris: Yea I know. Maybe we can get to know each other more. 

Anti Derpy: Sure. 

Then they talk more. 

*  
Then Discord Interupted Charles, Derpy Date as Derpy smiles to Discord and Wave to him. 

Derpy: Hello Discord. 

Discord: Hello Derpy and This must be the Human Charles Roberts. 

Charles: Yea I am, You must be the Lord of Chaos Discord and Futtershy did Reform you right? 

Discord; Yes she did, After the Tirek mess I almost betray them since Triek Betray me and learn my lesson. So For now on I am not letting Treik Betray me anymore. 

Charles; That good you learn your lesson Discord. Or I will would stop you. But you are lucky you on my Good Side. Now I hearing Futtershy calling you too. 

Discord: Yea she want me to help her with the Animals, Attending the Forest Animals and then go with her to the market for some food. 

Charles: That sound like a date. 

Discord: Yea it is since I do like her. So I be off Ta Ta. 

Then he was gone. 

Charles: Nice guy 

Derpy: He is and he do help me too. 

Charles: I see. 

*  
Erin, Tails, Phineus, Ferb with Twilight and Spike 

Twilight: So Erin what magic you want to learn. 

Erin: Well I am having trouble with Water base magic. Since it always come down on anyone. 

Twilight: Well let me see it. 

Spike, Tails, Phienus and Ferb went to duck under the tables. 

Then Erin did her attack but it was unstable as it came and wet Twilight up as she screams. 

Twilight: ARGGGGGGG! 

Spike: Lucky it didn’t hit me. 

Twilight Spit water out of her mouth and shiges. “Ok we need to work on that Erin.” 

Erin Sheepish Grind. “He he he Sorry.” 

*  
With Carly, Futtershy and Discord. 

Futtershy was hugging Carly Pokemon Deerling. While Discord and Angel was not happy but they smiling too. 

Futtershy: What a cute Deerling. She is so cute. 

Carly: Thanks. 

Discord: Un Futtershy you scaring it. 

Futtershy seeing the Deerling was a little scared. 

Futtershy: OH I am sorry for that please forgive me? 

Derrling knew Futtershy just want to hug and cuddle so she smiles. 

Deerling: DEERLING! 

Futtershy: OH Thanks you. 

Carly: She do like Animals. 

Discord: Yes she dose. Right now we need to feed other Futtershy animals while she is pre occupied with your Deerling. 

Carly: Yea and I will help you too. 

*  
Wing with Rainbow Dash, Fireblaze, Sonic as they going to show Wing there combo move. 

Sonic: Hay Wing have you ever heard the Sonic-Rainbow-Fire Tornado Attack? 

Wing: Never see it. 

Rainbow Dash: Well let show her. 

Fireblaze: Yea 

Sonic, Rainbow Dash went into a Tornado Spins as they created a tornado then Fireblaze went for the Sonic Fireboom and then he went into the tornado as it went on Fire and then it hit the Eggman dummy and it blow up too. 

Wing: WOW that cool. 

Fireblaze, Sonic and Rainbow Dash: Thanks. 

Rainbow Dash: Well that was done. Also Wing want us to give you a Tour of the Rainbow Weather Factory? 

Wing: Well Sure but I can’t fly 

Rainbow Dash: We will zip by Twilight place for a Cloud spell for you then you can walk on Clouds and this way you won’t fall. 

Wing: Well that so cool. 

Then they went to Twilight house first. Before they head to the Rainbow Factory.


End file.
